


e.e. cumming (all over you)

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: "i like my body when it is with your body. it is so quite a new thing."





	e.e. cumming (all over you)

**Author's Note:**

> features dubious science but i'm here to write a kink fic not win the nobel prize
> 
> (unbeta-ed)

_he go and make you breakfast / you walk around naked_

_— heartbeat, childish gambino_

 

jongin notices it first, one morning on a sunday. it comes as a surprise because sundays are supposed to be marked by nothing but light snores and lazy movements. he is in the kitchen trying to put together a breakfast because kyungsoo’s up all night grading papers for his class. jongin doesn’t remember elementary school being that hard but he’s 27 now so what does he know about elementary classes except kids are hell spawn.

 

he’s up earlier than kyungsoo and he’s trying to put together a breakfast smoothie for them both. jongin can’t fuck up a smoothie and while the kitchen looks like a mess—the drink looks pretty with all the frozen blueberries he has shoved into the blender. there is a plate of fresh fruits cut up for them to share and jongin is pouring the cold treat into low, wide glasses when a sound of a yawn breaks the gentle croon of daniel caesar coming out of his phone. he taps pause just as arms wrap around his middle.

 

“good morning,” jongin greets with a smile. he finishes pouring the drinks and sets the blender down. he turned around and kyungsoo makes a small noise of complaint, burying his face on jongin’s chest.

 

“‘mornin’,” he mumbles. jongin cards his fingers through soft black hair, waiting for kyungsoo to wake up. he leans back against the counter top and as his hands slide down kyungsoo’s sides. 

 

his palms meet the gentle slope of kyungsoo’s body and the dip of his small waist. the flesh has a slight give, soft and pliant. jongin pauses at kyungsoo’s hips, thinking that they’re wider than usual. his hands creep behind kyungsoo and he holds each ass cheek with one hand. 

 

god, jongin thinks, he really can hold his entire world in his two hands.

 

jongin finds that kyungsoo’s ass is more than a handful now, much to his delight. he gives it a firm squeeze that has kyungsoo whining against the tan skin of his neck. jongin’s fingers clutch the hem of the large shirt that kyungsoo’s wearing before he hitches the fabric up high.

 

“jo—ngin,” kyungsoo yawns midway. jongin places a kiss on kyungsoo’s temple. the gentle act is juxtaposed by his index finger tracing the band of kyungsoo’s tight white briefs. jongin peeks at the garter and marvels about the way it digs on kyungsoo’s hip fat.

 

subconsciously, he ruts slightly against kyungsoo’s front. his dick pressing against the soft stomach. kyungsoo moans but it sounds more of a complaint than anything.

 

“no,” he says. “too tired.”

 

“sorry,” jongin mumbles in reply. kyungsoo detaches himself and the shirt clings to his front.

 

jongin pauses and _huh—why has he never noticed that before?_

 

kyungsoo takes the glasses of smoothie, taking a sip on the one he’s holding on his right hand. he goes to the table and jongin’s eyes follow the line of his boyfriend’s body—thick and healthy and soft. curvy.

 

he presses down, below his belly, as he takes a deep breath, trying to extinguish the heat burning in him.

 

 

_babe i know i fucked up / focus on them B cups_

_— freudian, daniel caesar_

 

to say that jongin starts obsessing with the thought is an understatement. 

 

he does not spend every waking hour thinking about it but he starts noting the small changes, the little things. it’s not like jongin has ever been into bodies. he has spent most of puberty dealing with his attraction with men, enough that every time he jacks off he just does not think about anything. it’s safer. 

 

he’s in his early twenties when he finally makes peace with it—of loving and being sexually drawn to the same sex. his twenties is a flurry of university classes and trying to please his parents and he’s never been in a stable relationship, not really. he’s had quick hook ups, mostly because he has other things to think about than maintain a stable and healthy relationship with a partner. 

 

and before he knows it, he’s just — jongin has found himself in like with kyungsoo and then, in love with kyungsoo. from then on, it’s just kyungsoo. he loves kyungsoo no matter what body type—when he’s a stick thin fresh graduate, a year older than jongin, or during that brief time when he has gone to the gym. and now, when he’s fluffier around the edges, all soft lines and curves.

 

so jongin has never really had a type, not really. but he’s on the couch with a second-hand copy of a gogol, and kyungsoo’s puttering around in a pair of tiny adidas shorts that reach mid thigh and a tight tank top. the top is probably from a decade ago, when kyungsoo is all stick and bones. 

 

the tank top molds over the line of kyungsoo’s body and jongin flips the page even if he’s eyes are on the curve of his boyfriend’s waist to hip, rather than the satirical masterpiece in front of him.

 

and also—

 

now that jongin is paying attention, more than kyungsoo’s hips and thighs, the older male has gained weight on another place too— _on his chest_. jongin gulps as kyungsoo starts wiping the TV screen down with a microfiber cloth. he’s bending at the waist and the hem of the adidas shorts raises with his movement. 

 

jongin has never thought he’s going to get hard at the sight of kyungsoo wiping the television but what can he do? his boyfriend has an amazing ass. 

 

kyungsoo turns around and quickly finishes up cleaning the entertainment system. he goes to the laundry room to dispose of the rag and when he comes back to the living room, he plops down on the couch.

 

jongin pretends he doesn’t see the little stares kyungsoo is sneaking at him but he smirks when fingers curl on top of the paperback he is holding. kyungsoo grips the top of the gogol and tosses it to the coffee table.

 

“pay attention to me,” he says. it’s not so much as a whine but on kyungsoo, with the slight inflection at the end and a pretty mouth jutting out, it might as well be.

 

“i’m paying attention,” jongin chuckles. he’s good at acting like it’s nothing, like kyungsoo’s presence does not affect him, but the truth says otherwise. jongin’s eyes are drawn to the large patch of skin showing. he traces every inch with his eyes and he can see every mole scattered on the smooth skin. kyungsoo’s collar bones poke out slightly. just below his neck, there is a blooming hickey, all pink and pretty, from last night.

 

jongin’s eyes drop lower, where kyungsoo’s chest has a little swell. it’s nothing at all, compared to women—but he wonders how soft the flesh will be underneath the pads of his fingers, underneath his lips. kyungsoo crawls over jongin, straddling the larger male’s hips. he sits on top of jongin’s thighs and jongin’s gaze is lower, on the way kyungsoo’s thighs billow and spill out of his tiny shorts.

 

kyungsoo leans in to place a kiss on jongin’s lips and jongin’s hand holds kyungsoo by the waist, just in case he falls down from the couch. it has happened before.

 

“you’re not paying me attention,” kyungsoo points out. “you’re reading your book.”

 

jongin doesn’t say that he has been watching kyungsoo, that he has been stuck on the same page for the last ten minutes. instead, he shrugs and teases, “sorry—dead souls is a good read.”

 

kyungsoo snorts and and he kisses jongin again, this time harder. his lips move against jongin’s own and without ado, he slips his tongue inside jongin’s mouth. jongin leans back against the arm rest. 

 

his hand goes to pinch kyungsoo’s left nipple through his tank top and the older man jerks, bumping his nose against jongin’s.

 

“—ngin,” he whines. the type of whine that only comes out when he’s turned on. kyungsoo has always been sensitive around the chest area, even more sensitive than the patch of skin just above his crotch and below his belly button. 

 

jongin pushes kyungsoo slightly so he can lean down to suck the skin above the neckline of the tank top. his boyfriend’s skin tastes clean, and it smells like the strawberries on his body wash and cream. a little floral, too.

 

his left hand is cupping kyungsoo’s ass, squeezing and gripping the flesh. his other hand is busy rolling kyungsoo’s nipple through the fabric and jongin’s right—

 

_kyungsoo’s chest really is as soft as it looks._

 

an idea forms in his head and suffice to say, calling this an obsession is an understatement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jongin doesn’t do things by halves. when he decides on something, when he fixates on something, he goes all out. this, too, is no different. his browser history is always clean, just in case, but jongin keeps every — interesting — information he has learned in his mind. 

 

he's not ready to talk about this with kyungsoo, not yet. the two of them are pretty open with their relationship—they try not to keep secrets from each other—but jongin holds this close to himself, afraid and a little hesitant.

 

 

_now if we’re talking body / you got a perfect one so put it on me_

_— talking body, tove lo_

 

kyungsoo does not really notice it at first, is the thing. everything goes business as usual but on a thursday night, when he’s sitting down on top of the bed and leaning back against jongin’s chest, he does.

 

it starts with jongin trying to feel him up, as most things do. his hands are starting to skim the edges of kyungsoo’s pullover and kyungsoo ignores the wandering touches, focuses on the superhero film playing on the TV across the bed. 

 

the smaller male is wearing sweatpants so jongin’s right hand moves upward. kyungsoo giggles and says, half in complaint that doesn’t really sound like it, “what are you doing?”

 

jongin chuckles as well, as he kisses the back of kyungsoo ears tenderly. he hums but does not answer. his fingers roam the expanse of kyungsoo’s stomach, pressing lightly on the softness. the pads of his fingers play a tune on the slight ribs poking out, bones against the smooth skin.

 

jongin nips lightly on kyungsoo’s ears and the smaller man keens but he sinks further on jongin’s front. the younger man’s crotch is pressing on his back, half hard already after touching kyungsoo. there is a slight pride welling in his chest because kyungsoo has done this to jongin with nothing but a shy giggle, a soft drawn out noise, and an explicit permission that he can touch. 

 

jongin’s hand moves upwards until it finds kyungsoo’s left nipple. an index finger hovers over and kyungsoo’s always been sensitive there. his nipples perk up and jongin’s other hand snakes inside his top, finding the other nipple.

 

jongin grabs each bud between his fingers before he twists.

 

“ah!” kyungsoo moans, jerking. jongin’s forearm keeps him where he is.

 

“shit,” jongin curses. he’s palming kyungsoo’s chest and a blunt nail scratches one nipple as a thumb presses down on the other.

 

kyungsoo knows he has gained a little weight on that area and he has been feeling insecure about it, just a little. he’s not fat but the softness on his chest makes him feel a little off, in a way that should not really be a big deal but is, to him. 

 

jongin hitches his pullover so most of the fabric is gathered under kyungsoo’s armpits. the front starts to drop a little and jongin grabs the cloth with a frustrated noise before he practically shoves in inside kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

kyungsoo makes a slight noise, turned on as hell at jongin being dominant. they’ve been like this many times, not always, but enough for the both of them to enjoy the play in power, the play in size.

 

he bites down on the cloth a little bit and jongin continues to play with his chest. jongin’s mouth is latched on the tip of kyungsoo’s lobe—another sensitive spot—as kyungsoo makes little humming noises through the cotton in his mouth. 

 

he feels one large palm cup a soft tit as jongin lifts the flesh higher. kyungsoo flushes as he looks down. it’s not—it shouldn’t be a thing. it’s not like kyungsoo has ever thought about it but jongin also lifts the other chest, each of his thumbs massaging a perk nipple and suddenly, what shouldn’t be a thing, is.

 

kyungsoo feels himself grow tighter in his sweatpants until the front of it is tented. jongin is slowly and shallowly rutting against his soft lower back and kyungsoo tears up a little as one nipple is pinched a little harder than before.

 

it makes him even harder. 

 

jongin nudges him before his hands move them, letting go of the perk nubs. kyungsoo worries that they’ve already chafed but jongin’s right hand sneakes into his bottoms, past both bands of his sweatpants and his tight briefs, and he really does not want to think of anything except skillful hands pumping on his dick. 

 

he tries to keep quiet and he bites down on the cloth still shoved in his mouth. he wonders what jongin will do if he drops it and he almost does, when an index finger flicks the head of his cock, and a nail lightly scrapes the slit.

 

kyungsoo moans and the fabric almost falls down, a wet patch from where he has been biting it, except jongin’s free hand is just below his breast, close to the sternum, and he pushes it back inside kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

“you have to keep quiet, baby,” jongin says, orders. his voice is soft, dark, and it chills the skin of kyungsoo’s ear from where he has whispered it. 

 

kyungsoo nods and throws his head back and lets jongin have his way with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

afterwards, when they have both already come and they have both finished showering, kyungsoo has his face buried into jongin’s neck, smelling the mint from his body wash. the moment from a while ago flits in his mind. he hesitates to bring it up but he moves away a little bit because his interest is already piqued.

 

the topic is quite new and sensitive so he’s not sure how to approach it except head on. kyungsoo has always been a simple man and he pulls a little so he can see jongin’s face, and not just the line where his ear lobe meets his jaw.

 

“what’s wrong?” jongin is immediate to ask. kyungsoo would have shaken his head fondly because jongin’s always been a worry wart, like it is his personal job description.

 

“nothing,” kyungsoo replies quickly, standard. then, he pauses, as he takes a deep breath. jongin has long been used to his little _nothing-pause-deep-breath_ moments that mean they really are not _nothing_ s.

 

“a while ago,” kyungsoo says. he fiddles with the pajama top he is wearing. jongin is wearing the bottoms and he is no longer wearing his glasses. it makes it a little bit easier because he can focus on the soft blur of jongin’s face when he is not squinting. 

 

“yeah?” kyungsoo wonders if that _yeah_ really sounds nervous coming from jongin or if he’s just projecting. 

 

“i noticed that you,” kyungsoo pauses. okay, so he’s a little shy. he hopes years of relationship has given him and jongin telepathy.

 

he gestures to his front and he adds, softly, stuttering, “my ch-chest—you… _um…_ you seem to—uh—really like it. into it.”

 

kyungsoo gulps and he wonders what jongin’s face looks like right now, now that kyungsoo is not seeing him clearly. he doesn’t see the smaller details so he’s not sure if jongin’s right brow lifts up.

 

there is a tiny _oh_ and kyungsoo imagines his boyfriend flushing.

 

“i—i guess, i am,” jongin sits up and his right hand lifts to fiddle with his ear. he’s rubbing the lobe where kyungsoo knows has a piercing from an ill advised dare from when jongin’s in high school. kyungsoo loves that, loves biting on the earring and tugging on it when jongin feels like wearing it.

 

“is it—going to be a thing?” kyungsoo asks.

 

jongin shrugs but his shoulders are tight. he sits up even straighter and he takes kyungsoo’s hands before he tugs them. kyungsoo scoots closer as he’s pulled and he can see the seriousness on jongin’s face.

 

“i want to…” jongin blushes. “… tell you something.”

 

kyungsoo’s eyebrows lift up to his hair line as jongin’s mouth opens. he listens to what jongin is saying and kyungsoo can feel himself gaping, but also—

 

kyungsoo can feel himself become helplessly turned on at the words coming out of jongin’s mouth. about his research—that with enough male stimulation, his tits can lactate. with enough stimulation, his nipples will be even more sensitive, fuller.

 

kyungsoo flushes as he listens to jongin as he grips the edge of the pajama top he is wearing. jongin is wiping his palms on top of the matching pajama bottoms that he is wearing—half of a set for each of them.

 

when jongin is done, he is looking at kyungsoo imploringly, like maybe he is expecting kyungsoo to slap him or to tell him off. like he is expecting kyungsoo to laugh at his face or punch him playfully in the gut.

 

kyungsoo is expecting jongin to chuckle too, maybe tell him he is kidding, but the face on his handsome face says otherwise. he goes up to his knees and leans in so he can press his lips against jongin’s own and whispers, “okay, jongin. we can try.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo does not know why he has said yes except that he does, kind of. the little fire in his belly flares up every time he thinks of what jongin wants, what jongin wants to do to him.

 

they talk about it more the next morning, during breakfast and whey they share the shower. jongin tells him about what he wants and kyungsoo, surprisingly, is on board with it. he has never thought about it and they have never tried it either. they’re not vanilla but kyungsoo guesses some things are just—not brought up. maybe.

 

kyungsoo looks at himself in the mirror, studies how he looks like. excitement bubbles up in him, makes his toes curl in anticipation.

 

 

_my daddy warned me about men like you / he said, ‘baby girl, he’s playing you.’_

_—daddy lessons, beyoncé_

 

jongin notices the subtle differences, the little changes between his and kyungsoo’s actions. their sex life is amazing still with a few hits and misses. they aren’t always kinky, contrary to what their friends always tease them for.

 

but when they are, the little differences that jongin has noticed, that kyungsoo has surely known, make themselves known.

 

during sex, jongin’s hands are always flitting over kyungsoo’s chest, always palming the soft flesh. his mouth latching on both nipples and paying careful attention to them. he gives them equal attention and kyungsoo starts with little huffs of air and giggles before he is reduced to a panting mess, begging jongin to touch him somewhere, everywhere. 

 

kyungsoo, too, takes care of himself. he drinks soy milk like it’s water, eating food rich in iron. both their research mention that it is good, that these food help the chest to—develop.

 

and sure enough, weeks into whatever this is—whatever kink they are both trying and testing, jongin notices that kyungsoo starts to look heavier up top. his boyfriend has always had a softer chest, born from being idle, unlike jongin. kyungsoo is not fat, but his body has a certain languid quality from his dislike of sweating. 

 

kyungsoo’s yoga and pilates can only do so much and without weights, the flesh on his chest won’t turn into anything substantial.

 

but jongin’s constant attention and even kyungsoo’s own effort, it looks—feels—fuller, heavier. jongin gives his boyfriend even more attention, making sure kyungsoo’s body is loved from one end to another, every side and every crook.

 

more so kyungsoo’s growing tits.

 

they fit jongin’s palms nicely, they’re nothing too big. kyungsoo’s chest are barely even A-cups but jongin’s dick twitches every time he massages them, rolling the nipples with his thumb and pinching the dusky bud between his fingers.

 

a month has passed, jongin notes, when something changes again, something different. or maybe it’s a catalyst, whatever it is, jongin knows it’s a defining moment. 

 

jongin has invited a couple of their old friends for dinner and drinks. they’re that kind of couple, weirdly enough. kyungsoo likes cooking and he likes hanging out with people he considers fun and funny. they have a shared group of mutual friends and kyungsoo goes all out on a friday night with beers and soju, and some sweeter drinks to chase the bitterness of the harder liquor away. 

 

kyungsoo pulls the portable grill and has set up their own samgyupsal table. they only invited four people—chanyeol, sehun, baekhyun, and jongdae—to host since their other friends, older and more established, have more pressing matters to attend to and can’t come on a short notice.

 

the dinner is going well, and everyone is having fun. kyungsoo is slightly red from the alcohol and baekhyun’s mouth is loose, too loose, that he can’t help but blurt out, “kyungsoo, you’re looking heavy, huh?”

 

jongin sees the way kyungsoo pause and the self conscious way he tugs on the hem of the oversized sweater he has on. kyungsoo has opted for them now, mostly because there is just no way he is going to field questions about the growing lump on his chest area.

 

“uh…” kyungsoo laughs hesitantly.

 

chanyeol smacks baekhyun up the head as jongdae gives a light punch on baekhyun’s bicep.

 

“shut up, idiot,” jongdae hisses. “kyungsoo looks fine, doesn’t he, sehun?”

 

“yep, hyung,” sehun says. “don’t listen to baekhyun-hyung. he’s stupid.”

 

“hey!” baekhyun protests. “i didn’t mean it in a bad way! kyungsoo looks cuter this way too.”

 

baekhyun lifts himself up from the chair and reaches over to pinch kyungsoo’s chest. kyungsoo smiles, finally, and lets the older male pinch and then poke his chubby cheeks.

 

“the weight looks good on you,” chanyeol says again.he is listing slightly to the side, toeing the line between tipsy and drunk with his red cheeks. “you look too thin before.”

 

jongin nods as he sips the juice he has for himself. he agrees. kyungsoo looks better with the slight cushion of fat, cuter. and he feels like he’s doing a good job of taking care of kyungsoo now that his boyfriend’s hips and thighs are fuller.

 

chanyeol is sitting beside kyungsoo and jongin sees the way kyungsoo is taken off guard when chanyeol’s grabby hands go to kyungsoo’s chest.

 

his hands brush over the sweater. his fingers brush kyungsoo’s nipples, jongin knows, because for a moment, the cotton fabric fits over the perked up nipples, before chanyeol’s fingers slide down to kyungsoo’s belly. kyungsoo makes a choked noise like something is being punched out of him. jongin tenses as chanyeol laughs, pinching kyungsoo’s side.

 

jongin grabs chanyeol’s arm and bodily pulls it off of kyungsoo. the taller man laughs and raises both hands, palms facing jongin, while smirking, “man, sorry. you know i’m not interested in kyungsoo that way.”

 

“not anymore,” sehun pipes up. chanyeol coughs and he turns to the youngest with a glare, reaching over to press his knuckles on sehun’s temple.

 

baekhyun giggles and he leans towards jongdae, snuggling to his boyfriend. jongdae rolls his eyes but he lets the older man invade his space. jongin looks at kyungsoo and his fingers are twisting the hem of his sweater. 

 

he bends down and whispers, “you okay?” jongin presses his lips against the lobe of kyungsoo’s red ear.

 

“y-yeah,” kyungsoo stutters, suggesting he is anything but. 

 

jongin is in no way drunk but his head spins, seeing the redness on kyungsoo’s cheeks and his ears. the way his fingers nervously twitch over the fabric of his sweater.

 

he watches the way kyungsoo gulp, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. the rest of their friends continue to drink and even jongin too. he grabs a beer bottle and slowly works his way through the drink. kyungsoo has not moved, barely touching any of the food or the alcohol. 

 

jongin notices kyungsoo rubbing his thighs together, right eyebrow lifting. most of them have now migrated to the living room, the TV and hooked to the gaming console. all of the four guests are playing mario kart while kyungsoo sits quietly on one side, thighs still occasionally rubbing and fiddling with his fingers. 

 

sehun bumps his elbow lightly into kyungsoo, the bony part hitting his chest. kyungsoo gives a soft gasp and his eyes widen as jongin squints.

 

“sorry, kyungsoo-hyung,” sehun apologizes before proceeding to curse chanyeol and jongdae’s entire family line, pets included, as they both overtake him on the course.

 

“hey,” jongin says softly, taking advantage of the distraction that is sehun losing. he whispers it against kyungsoo’s right ear and smirks at the way his boyfriend tenses up. jongin seems to have an idea of what’s bothering kyungsoo. “let’s get you water from the kitchen.”

 

“huh,” kyungsoo turns a dumb expression in reply. it’s endearing if not for the fact that jongin just wants to kiss his boyfriend senseless and make him cry. 

 

“kitchen,” jongin says. he stands up and pulls kyungsoo with him. jongdae turns a questioning glance at them and jongin waves it off, claiming he is getting hungry again.

 

partially true, kind of. semantics or whatever.

 

their apartment is has an open plan and the living room flows into the dining area and the kitchen except there is asmall space in the kitchen tucked away from the rest of the living space. kyungsoo goes to the fridge and jongin smiles, smirks, before he grabs his boyfriend on the wrist. he circles it with his fingers, and the tips of them meet and overlap.

 

“where are you going?” jongin asks darkly. 

 

“water,” kyungsoo replies curtly. jongin shakes his head and he pulls his boyfriend closer to himself before he walks them back, to the space where they won’t be seen, partially hidden from their four guests.

 

“jongin?” kyungsoo asks, eyebrows flying up as jongin cages him against the wall. jongin looms over the smaller man and he gets a little hard, knowing how tiny kyungsoo is like this, underneath him and pinned against the wall.

 

jongin’s fingers grasp the hem of kyungsoo’s large sweater as his nose trace the length of kyungsoo’s long neck. he places soft open mouthed kisses and kyungsoo makes a noise of query.

 

“j-jongin,” he says. he’s still against the wall, caught between a rock and kim jongin. “we have our friends in the living room.”

 

“don’t care,” jongin replies nonchalantly. he sucks on kyungsoo’s jugular, licking the soft skin. “don’t pretend. i know why you’ve been quiet.”

 

kyungsoo visibly jerks and he weakly tries to push jongin off. jongin gives his boyfriend some space but does not let up.

 

“you’re sensitive, aren’t you, kyungsoo?” jongin asks darkly. his hand goes to kyungsoo’s left chest, over his sweater still, and kyungsoo arches his back. jongin chuckles. he’s not drunk and they have talked about this in detail, safeword and all. just to be sure, jongin leans in, voice gentle, “you have a safeword.”

 

kyungsoo pauses but he doesn’t say anything, just jerks his body a little bit.

 

_ah_ , jongin thinks. _so that’s how it is going to be_. 

 

“jongin,” the older man sighs and practically melts against the wall. jongin slips his knees between kyungsoo’s thick thighs. the soft flesh rubs against the sides of jongin’s own and both his hands slip underneath the oversized sweater to rest over the bare skin on kyungsoo’s hip.

 

“you’re a tease,” jongin hisses. “slut. getting turned on when chanyeol brushed his hands on your tits.”

 

kyungsoo takes a deep breath, a long hiss of air.

 

“i’m not.” kyungsoo bites his lip. “i wasn’t—i wasn’t turned on.”

 

jongin tuts and he leans over, biting kyungsoo’s ear. “a slut,” he pauses. “and a liar, huh.”

 

kyungsoo trembles under him as jongin presses himself against his boyfriend’s front. his hands rub circles against the soft hip before they move upwards gently. like butterfly kisses against the soft skin.

 

jongin raises his knee and kyungsoo grinds down against his thigh, dick hard inside the confines of his jeans. the sweater would cover it without worries and kyungsoo rides jongin’s upper thigh, grinding against the hard muscle.

 

jongin, too, is hard in his loose trousers, as he pulls kyungsoo’s sweater up. he leans backwards a little bit and marvels the sight before him.

 

kyungsoo is heaving up and down, body moving as he grinds against jongin’s thigh. he looks like a whore thirsty for a good fuck and jongin smirks, fingers brushing over the sensitive nipple.

 

kyungsoo arches his back from the wall and bites his lower lip, holding off a moan. 

 

“shit,” jongin curses with a heavy sigh. “look at you, kyungsoo. you’re a fucking slut. i’d fuck you right here and make you scream, would you like that, baby?”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head. “they’ll hear.”

 

jongin fake pouts, a mocking gesture. “you sure? maybe they’ll come here and watch us, kyungsoo. do you want that?” the taller man grabs the hem of kyungsoo’s sweater, holding it up. jongin’s free hand cups one tit and he jerks his crotch against kyungsoo’s soft thigh. 

 

he lifts and loves how heavy kyungsoo is in his palm and he leans over, putting the nipple in his mouth. he bites the bud softly and kyungsoo gasps once, twice, before he makes a keening sound as jongin sucks.

 

jongin pops it out of his mouth, looking back at kyungsoo’s face. he has his eyes closed tightly and his head is against the wall. jongin steps away, fixing himself so his own hard on is rubbing against kyungsoo’s soft hip.

 

jongin’s free hand, the one not holding the sweater up, goes to cup the other chest. this one is as heavy as the other too, and he gives a squeeze. kyungsoo moans before he slaps his own hand against his mouth.

 

“awww,” jongin coos. “you really don’t want them to hear?”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head and then he nods, like he isn’t sure what to answer, as jongin leans to place a kiss on the neglected nipple, tongue swiping down around the areola.

 

“only you,” kyungsoo says softly, behind his palm. 

 

“good answer, baby girl,” jongin says, slipping. he pauses before he looks up. he sees kyungsoo sweat and his pupils are blown wide. he hears no protest and jongin smiles, lifting his lips up on one corner. interesting.

 

“oh?” jongin makes a soft noise, mocking again. “you like being called that? baby girl?”

 

kyungsoo doesn’t answer so jongin gently pulls the hand covering his boyfriend’s mouth. the smaller male has his lips pursed as he breathes in heavy. jongin’s eyes flit down to the little cups on kyungsoo’s chest. he sucks one teat into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the nipple. he hollows his cheeks slightly, one hand on the other chest to play with it. jongin cups and palms the soft mound, reveling in kyungsoo’s little _ah, ah, ah_ noises. kyungsoo makes the most beautiful of sounds, quiet and high, like jongin is coaxing it out of him.

 

it’s a little too early for any milk and jongin is slightly disappointed. maybe kyungsoo needs more work, more stimulation. it’s a win for him, anyway. it’ll come when it does. 

 

he pulls away and finds his boyfriend’s face red, lips even redder from being bitten.

 

“you haven’t answered, baby.” jongin points out with a disappointed voice. “do you like that? being called my girl? my little girl? baby girl? do you like being my slut, kyungsoo?”

 

kyungsoo’s wide eyes widen even more and his hips twist, eyes watering slowly. jongin is so painfully hard in his pants. 

 

“use your words,” jongin orders, voice rumbling out of him.

 

“yes,” kyungsoo softly answers. “yes. call me anything you want, jongin.”

 

jongin’s stomach rolls tight at the sound of his name from kyungsoo’s lips. the taller male leans in to kiss kyungsoo’s lips before he lets go of the sweater. he pulls it down, makes sure to cover the tent in kyungsoo’s pants.

 

“good,” jongin says. “now be the best girl for me and get out there in the living room, act like we didn’t do anything.”

 

kyungsoo nods and he takes a deep breath. his own fingers rub against his chest, the sweater molding over the swell of them.

 

the heat in jongin’s gut intensifies, wondering and waiting when he can finally—finally—taste kyungsoo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

they talk about it the next day in detail. everything that has happened last night. some are the usual, things they have already done. some are, new.

 

jongin has questions for kyungsoo and kyungsoo has questions himself. it takes them two cups of tea sweetened with honey but they get through it together, communication open and tongues loose. they trade kisses in between and the long answer includes giggles and jokes, agreements punctuated with wandering hands.

 

the short answer is an _okay_. 

 

 

_fine ass, send a pic, had to get a text from me / lovin’ how that gold sit on your neck, honey_

_— honey, bryson tiller_

 

there is something incessantly buzzing and jongin wakes up in slow moments, annoyed. kyungsoo grumbles and, with eyes still closed, his brows furrow. jongin rolls away from his boyfriend’s embrace. his hand finds the culprit on top of the bedside table—his cellphone vibrating with insistence.

 

“what the fuck,” he drawls out, voice heavy with sleep. jongin sees the caller ID and frowns. it’s a saturday so no one from work is allowed to disturb him especially at 6:07 in the morning. he stands up though because maybe someone important has died.

 

actually, someone better be dead, jongin thinks, as he stands up and moves away from kyungsoo’s soft body. the phone buzzes in his hand and jongin tucks kyungsoo underneath their warm comforter before he quickly gets out of their bedroom.

 

he slides his finger on the screen and places the phone against his ear.

 

“secretary hong,” he snaps, all the traces of sleep gone. “someone better be dead.”

 

“worse, mr. kim,” secretary hong frantically says. “emergency at our japan branch. they want you to fly out immediately.”

 

jongin resists the urge to curse. fuck his life, seriously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

after the phone call, jongin wakes kyungsoo up with gentle kisses. 

 

“hey, baby,” he murmurs, guilt seeping into his tone. “wake up. i need to leave in a few.”

 

kyungsoo purrs as jongin rubs the soft skin over his high cheekbone. the older man’s lashes flutter before his eyes slowly open.

 

“hng?” kyungsoo makes a soft noise under his breath as he sits up groggily. jongin props the other male with his hand, smiling in apology. “what?”

 

“i have to leave,” he explains. “something came up at the branch in japan and i’m the only executive fluent in the language.”

 

it takes time before the words sink in to kyungsoo but when it does, he presses his lips in his disappointment. 

 

“you’re leaving?” the smaller man asks. jongin nods, also feeling the same as his boyfriend. it’s not like he can just say no since from what his secretary has explained, it is a pretty big emergency. their bills also don’t pay themselves and jongin’s lucrative job covers more than enough, despite how annoying it is. 

 

“sorry,” jongin remarks. “i have to leave in two hours for the airport actually.”

 

“need help packing?” kyungsoo suggests, already standing up before jongin can even answer. they both know it’s a yes anyway since jongin is probably going to forget packing his underwear or taking his contact solution with him.

 

he watches as kyungsoo putters out of the bed, large shirt swishing with his movements. the shirt is originally jongin’s from the time when he’s more into hiphop street style. it’s loose on him so it’s even more loose on kyungsoo. the neckline slides down a narrow shoulder and the fabric molds against the slight bump of kyungsoo’s chest.

 

“come on,” kyungsoo mumbles. “let’s get your carry on.” his boyfriend smiles at him, all heart-shaped and jongin is going to miss kyungsoo. fuck. it’s not like he’ll be in japan long. it will probably take him a day and a half to fix so he is going to be back by sunday afternoon.

 

but still.

 

that’s a day and a half without kyungsoo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jongin launches himself on top of the bed after his shower, not even bothering to put on a shirt or some pants. he’s dressed okay enough in his boring black boxers and he’s so tired after all the mindless meetings to even bother. the number of people he has threatened in japanese today alone is alarming but at least, the branch’s crisis is averted. he just has to iron out some shit tomorrow and go to an early brunch with a couple of important people before he can finally, _finally_ , go home and spend the remaining hours of the weekend with kyungsoo.

 

speaking of kyungsoo, he rolls and grabs his phone from where it is charging, pulling the device out of the connector but not bothering to fully take the charger out of the plug. whatever. he pulls out his iMessage with his boyfriend and the last message has been sent around seven in the evening, a whole five hours ago. it’s of kyungsoo reminding jongin to eat.

 

he taps a quick message. _baby u still up?_

 

the message is seen instantly and jongin mentally cheers. the reply is instant.

 

_i miss u_ , complete with a heart emoji. jongin smiles—classic kyungsoo. before he can type out a sincere reply, there is another message.

 

_come home quick_.

 

and then another.

 

_i have a surprise for u_.

 

jongin’s right eyebrow lifts up. huh. he’s not sure if it’s just his tired brain but that sounds strangely sexual to him. maybe it’s an invitation for phone sex? jongin hopes it is. he is never too tired for phone sex.

 

he types out— _yeah? what is it_.

 

jongin waits for the message and when he does receive it, he almost curses up a storm. 

 

“fucking hell.” he can’t help but say out loud. he bites his lower lip as the image loads on the screen of his phone. “fuck, kyungsoo.”

 

his finger is shaking as he taps the photo so it opens and takes up his entire screen. it’s a photo of kyungsoo sitting on top of the bed, the angle showing that it’s taken slightly up. jongin can’t see most of kyungsoo’s face, just his lips bitten red, but he can see the way kyungsoo’s shirt clings to his front, over the soft mounds of flesh on his chest. there’s a gold chain around his neck—jongin’s, from that one time he has dressed up as the mafia during halloween.

 

there are two wet patches as kyungsoo’s erect nipples poke out. jongin squirms and breathes deeply, heartbeat irregular and stuttering. he can feel himself getting hard inside his underwear, thoughts being invaded. his index finger trembles as he returns back to their messaging field.

 

_shit_ , he sends. _shit baby is that…_

 

he can’t even send another text after that. he can’t even complete his message. kyungsoo does not reply for a few minutes and jongin rubs his dick with his palm, not sure if he’s pressing down to stave off his hard on or to stimulate himself further. 

 

a short moment later and there is another message. jongin hisses as he sees what it is— a thirty second video. before he can click it to play, there is another text from his boyfriend. a short and simple _good night, i’m gonna sleep_. 

 

jongin takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air he desperately needs. kyungsoo is so, so brave for doing that to him. falling asleep knowing he is turning jongin the fuck on. he is sure that the older man is doing this for the thrill, knowing that he’s going to get jongin so hot and bothered, fully aware that teasing jongin will have the taller man fucking him into submission.

 

he clicks the video and jongin slips his hand inside the waist band of his underwear. the phone camera is probably propped up somewhere because the beginning of the video shows kyungsoo away from the recording device. it’s taken from the waist up and kyungsoo’s light gray t-shirt shows the wet patch from the photo. the gold necklace is under the shirt, evident by how it’s showing through the cloth. jongin palms his cock and rubs the slit lightly his index finger. 

 

both of his boyfriend’s hands trail down the patch and jongin hears a soft moan when kyungsoo digs his fingers against the erect nub. jongin strokes himself, watching kyungsoo’s palms rub down his body. he imagines himself doing that to kyungsoo and a shiver runs down his own, his toes curling at what’s to come this weekend. 

 

kyungsoo’s eyes are lidded, looking straight at the camera as he grips his tight as fuck t-shirt. where is that even from? jongin has never seen kyungsoo wear something _that_ tight, aside from maybe one or two tank tops. fingers take a hold of the hem and jongin holds his breath as kyungsoo slowly hitches the fabric up high. it displays his soft stomach, his little belly all pale and unmarked. kyungsoo stops just below his sternum and jongin grips his dick at the base tighter, just so he doesn’t blow his load right then and there.

 

kyungsoo has a teasing smile, borderline a smirk, as he raises the fabric. the hem catches below his boyfriend’s slight tits, all deliberate and staged. heat has pooled low in jongin’s gut and he watches, pupils probably dark as fuck, as kyungsoo lifts his shirt and bites the hem with his cocksucker lips. the slight flesh on his chest jiggles and jongin can’t help but moan, biting his lip as well. 

 

that fucking gold chain is so distracting, sitting and over kyungsoo’s skin and skimming his heavy tits. shit—jongin really wants to put his mouth on kyungsoo’s chest. he want to suckle and bite and love the fuck out of them. jongin’s the reason why kyungsoo’s tits are soft and hefty. they’re probably not even a handful but jongin can see how fucking swollen they are, how ready the kyungsoo’s nipples are to be sucked dry.

 

his boyfriend cups his right breast, lifting and showing how full it is to the camera. he hears the slight whimper kyungsoo makes through the bitten fabric of his shirt and jongin groans as well. the smaller man lets go of his chest and his fingers slowly tease his perky nipples. jongin can see the way they glisten before the video abruptly and rudely cuts off. jongin angrily pumps his dick once, twice, and goes for a quicker pace. his breathing is harsh, almost like he is chasing something.

 

fuck, he thinks—barely. jongin is most likely malfunctioning, his mind is occupied by those wet patches, kyungsoo’s dusky nipples being so obviously damp. 

 

he hits play again.

 

 

_and I'mma work you like a pro, baby, why / and, you gon' take it like one_

_— outside, the weeknd_

 

jongin almost stomps out of the taxi, handing the driver the fare with a low _keep the change_. it’s already dark out because the people he is supposed to have brunch with see it fit that they also have some drinks after. he can’t even say no since these people have literally given jongin’s company something close to 100 million dollars. and then, when he has finally managed to escape them after a glass of whiskey, the flight he is in has to be fucking delayed because of some safety issue.

 

so now his half day with kyungsoo is reduced to probably some hours. he wants to shower and he is still sexually frustrated because kyungsoo really is a tease. just this afternoon, when he is sitting in the plane before take off, kyungsoo has sent him another picture. jongin spends the entire plane ride trying to calm his boner, closing his eyes and willing off the image of kyungsoo lying on his side, body soft and curvy and _fuck_ , jongin is a grade A pervert. that’s what he is.

 

he enters their home and drops his carry on to the floor. kyungsoo barrels out towards him, practically jumping towards jongin. jongin catches his boyfriend and takes most of the other’s weight. 

 

“‘m miss you,” kyungsoo murmurs against his jaw. “so much.”

 

ah, jongin sighs deeply, smiling in contentment. kyungsoo is just so cute when he’s clingy. he hates business trips, no matter how long or short, but these kinds of scenes are nice too. they make the hellish work days abroad disappear in an instant.

 

“miss you too,” jongin mumbles back.

 

“i have some dinner prepared,” kyungsoo says. “do you want to eat?”

 

jongin presses his boyfriend closer to him and okay, he has an agenda—wanting kyungsoo’s body to be against his, feeling every bump and ridge. he’s not really hungry for food tonight. he is tired but not tired enough that he has forgotten what kyungsoo has been doing all weekend.

 

“no,” he answers briskly. “are you trying to distract me?”

 

kyungsoo pulls away and big eyes peer into jongin. his boyfriend looks so innocent like this but jongin is not fooled. this same man has _tortured_ him and kyungsoo knows what he gets for being a goddamn tease. 

 

“is it working?” kyungsoo shoots back.

 

jongin shakes his head. “i’ll go shower,” he says. “don’t you have a surprise for me?”

 

he sees kyungsoo’s eyes darken considerably and the two of them detach from each other. 

 

“i’ll take the bathroom in the guest bedroom,” kyungsoo says. jongin tilts his head slightly. kyungsoo sounds—prepared. maybe there is more to the surprise than what jongin has assumed, expected. he licks his bottom lip and nods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jongin is sitting up on the bed, freshly showered and dressed in a large cotton bathrobe. he isn’t wearing anything underneath but clothes are going to be redundant and unnecessary considering there is box of condoms on the bed side table alongside a tube of silicon lube. kyungsoo is probably getting ready still and jongin has been teasing and bringing himself to edge with his imagination alone.

 

it seems so long ago since their first talk about this— _kink_. whatever the hell this discovery is categorized as. jongin has long stopped being shy about it. that shit has flown out of the window when he dirty talked kyungsoo in the kitchen while their friends are in the living room.

 

he waits for a few moments still before there is a soft knock against the closed door. jongin’s eyes flit to the sound as the door knob twists. the wood is soundless as it swings inside and jongin can feel the air being knocked out of him, like being punched at the gut. 

 

kyungsoo slowly walks in, apprehensive. jongin’s gaze slides down from his boyfriend’s beautiful face down to the clothes he is wearing. 

 

the little triangle bralette cups kyungsoo’s small tits perfectly. having no padding, the nude colored mesh fabric fits over the flesh nicely. jongin can’t see kyungsoo’s nipples or the area around them, from the pretty flowers embroidered on the cups. he gulps as he eyes the thin strap running over protruding collar bones and the narrow width of the small man’s shoulders.

 

jongin bites back another curse as his stare continues to go down. down to the pair of silk shorts sitting high up kyungsoo’s waist. it’s the same nude tone as the bralette and it’s all pretty and demure, teasing and seductive in its innocence. the shorts are practically non existent, covering kyungsoo’s belly button and his small cock but not much else. 

 

“turn around,” jongin rumbles. he pries his eyes away from kyungsoo’s chest so he can appreciate his thick thighs. kyungsoo turns and his ass cheeks are spilling out of the shorts’ hems. what a fucking slut.

 

“come here,” he orders. kyungsoo walks to the bed and jongin watches with dark eyes as kyungsoo lifts himself to the foot of the mattress. he stays there, kneeling, on the side of jongin’s feet. “closer.” the tone is the closest jongin can come to a growl, all deep and menacing, impatient and turned on. 

 

kyungsoo crawls up to him on all fours, quiet and submissive. gone is the teasing kyungsoo from before, as he sits on his calves, looking at jongin with imploring eyes. the older man waits for another word from jongin but the taller male can’t wait.

 

he grabs kyungsoo’s upper arm, pulling the latter towards him. kyungsoo makes a slight noise that jongin cannot describe as he continues to manhandle kyungsoo. the man straddles him, kneeling over jongin’s thighs. his upper torso floods jongin’s line of sight—the swell of his chest covered by that fucking embroidered bralette down to the soft flesh showing between the hem of the lingerie and the band of the silk shorts. 

 

jongin holds his boyfriend’s small waist and delights in the way that his long fingers almost meet if he clutches hard enough. kyungsoo’s breathing hitches and the taller man sees the way the other’s chubby cheeks color with an attractive shade of red. the room is kind of cold but sweat is beading around kyungsoo’s hairline.

 

he pulls kyungsoo closer before he pushes the small male down. the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s ass gently hits jongin’s muscled thighs and kyungsoo wriggles around so that his legs are loosely wrapped around jongin’s. the heels of his feet tap jongin’s lower back lightly and jongin grins, leaning down to meet kyungsoo’s parted mouth.

 

the small man’s lips taste sweet and sticky, the tacky lipgloss leaves a lingering artificial strawberry flavor. jongin slips his tongue inside kyungsoo’s warm mouth and he starts exploring the other. he licks with vigor and makes sure his tongue swipes the back of kyungsoo’s teeth, poking the other’s tongue as well. 

 

jongin clutches kyungsoo’s waist before his hands make the inevitable journey down kyungsoo’s large ass. he gropes both ass cheek and kyungsoo moans, back bending backwards that has jongin chasing after his mouth.

 

kyungsoo pants as they separate and his wide eyes stare up at jongin. he stares at the debauched image before him and his gaze is drawn to the way kyungsoo breathes deeply—the way his chest rises up and down in that fucking bralette. jongin can see the way kyungsoo’s nipples are slightly poking through, from the cold or from being turned out. probably both. his hands twitch from where they are resting on kyungsoo’s ass. he can’t wait to put his fingers all over kyungsoo’s tits—his mouth on his pink nipples tasting the sweetness coming out of his boyfriend.

 

the younger male rights kyungsoo up, just a little bit, as he nips on the other’s jaw. his mouth quickly moves down to the line of kyungsoo’s sternum as he pulls the other closer. he can feel something hard against his abs but jongin’s not going to think about kyungsoo’s little dick right now. first thing’s first.

 

jongin’s mouth attaches itself to the right cup of the bra. his lips brushing against the soft mesh tulle and the pink flowers embroidered on the fabric. he closes his mouth wetly around the fabric and kyungsoo, who has been quiet except for little breathy noises, yelps.

 

“jongin!” he croaks out. kyungsoo’s pliant body jerks away but jongin’s right hand quickly hold his back, pushing the older man closer. kyungsoo’s leaking cock brushes against jongin’s stomach. the silk shorts soft and smooth against his tan skin. 

 

“hm?” jongin only answers, mouth busy with making shallow sucking motions through the mesh. his free hand reaches for kyungsoo’s left chest and he pushes the fabric of the bralette down. he traces around the areola and even scratches the skin lightly with his blunt fingernails. 

 

kyungsoo is panting and chasing his breath and jongin has not even touched him. he pushes his face away from the soft flesh and looks at kyungsoo, marveling at how utterly _dirty_ his little slut looks right now. one tit is hanging out a bralette and the other is poking through the thin cloth. jongin smirks down.

 

“look at you,” he croons. “i haven’t even done anything.” 

 

kyungsoo heaves a breath but doesn’t really answer. the other just bites his bottom lip, eyes going unfocused. jongin gives a shallow sigh, tilting his head. one hand reaches for the hook of the lingering and he pinches both edges, undoing the lock.

 

the straps loosen over kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and jongin pulls the bra off of his boyfriend. he has half a mind to toss it somewhere but he doesn’t, instead opting to let the thing fall beside them. kyungsoo’s heavy chest bares itself in front of jongin’s eyes and the younger male eyes his boyfriend with hunger. both his hands cup kyungsoo’s tits and the other jerks once more, right foot hitting jongin’s back. 

 

“shh,” jongin hushes as he rolls the flesh on his palms. they’re so soft against his callouses and kyungsoo moans out loud, a long and drawn out, “ _fuck… jongin…_ ”

 

the other takes it as encouragement and he massages the soft flesh harder. his thumbs start to pinch the nipples and kyungsoo makes loud _ah ah ah_ noises that envelop the silence of the bedroom. jongin can also feel himself going rock hard underneath kyungsoo and it doesn’t help one bit that his boyfriend’s wriggling around, body convulsing slightly every time jongin pinches particularly hard.

 

he detaches one palm and he leans down to capture the heavy tit in his mouth. kyungsoo groans lowly and his hands finally, _fucking finally_ , go up to clutch at jongin’s long hair. his fingers twist around the strands as jongin gives a hard suck.

 

“shit,” kyungsoo breathes out, breathing heavy. or maybe it’s jongin’s own breathing that has gone loud and choked off. he can feel the heaviness of kyungsoo’s breast as he pays attention to the flesh. he tongues at the nipple and circles the erect nub while his other hand is busy pinching the neglected one.

 

jongin hums and nibbles on the skin, bringing the bud between his teeth. he turns the sucking motion into eager suckling. a few more motions of his mouth and kyungsoo’s back tenses before his shoulder starts rocking slightly.

 

“oh,” he says. “i—jongin… it’s—”

 

kyungsoo doesn’t manage to finish his words because there’s something warm trickling down into jongin’s mouth. it doesn’t have a taste at first, like it’s something odd, but it makes jongin harder than he’s ever been in his entire life. he suckles earnestly and the taste starts growing heavy on his tongue.

 

the milk is really sweet and lukewarm and jongin laps at it eagerly. he breaks away just because and watches the wetness dribble out of kyungsoo’s swollen nipple. the skin around it is dusky, pebbling just a little—all hard at the attention that jongin is giving it.

 

he is still massaging the other one and it’s growing swollen too, still heavy with milk that he hasn’t taken. jongin goes back to where he is suckling and he draws the liquid into his mouth. kyungsoo’s hands push his head, wrapping his flabby arms around jongin’s head. jongin breathes through his nose as the milk slowly turns from a steady flow to a trickle.

 

when he has finished dry, jongin leans up. he makes a show to lick his lips and says, voice hoarse and undeniably turned on, “baby, you taste so fucking good.”

 

kyungsoo turns red even more, if that is possible and he takes a deep inhale. his chest moves with him and jongin squeezes both tits with his hands. he latches on the other one that he has not properly given attention to and it doesn’t take long before he’s sucking milk out of it. kyungsoo is so painfully hard against his abs as well and his body rocks from where it is on top of jongin. his ass brushes jongin’s erection multiple times and it makes jongin want to bury himself inside kyungsoo afterwards.

 

when the milk runs out, jongin taps kyungsoo’s ass. his mouth detaches itself from the red tit and kyungsoo kneels up. he pulls his shorts down his thighs and jongin watches the careful movements. 

 

“off,” he orders. kyungsoo maneuvers himself to rid himself of the garment and jongin undoes the robe to bare his naked body too. his dick curves upwards and he grabs the condom and the bottle of lube. he moves quickly to roll the rubber down—easy clean up—as kyungsoo goes as far as to fold his shorts neatly.

 

“how do you want to do this, baby?” jongin asks, raising one eyebrow. kyungsoo makes a thinking face before he softly answers, “on top of you.”

 

jongin tilts his head as he gets comfortable in a sitting position. kyungsoo kneels on the outsides of jongin’s thighs. the lube is clutched in jongin’s hand and he flicks the cap open. he squirts a small amount of the silicon lubricant over his finger and reaches behind kyungsoo.

 

“slow, please,” kyungsoo requests. jongin looks up and watches kyungsoo’s lidded gaze, all unfocused and almost sleepy. the foreplay has probably tired him out and jongin is sure the other is close to his own release. kyungsoo has never been the best in terms of stamina, especially when they’re being adventurous.

 

“want me to get the cock ring, baby?” jongin gently asks. his index finger starts probing kyungsoo’s entrance, one hand pulling the fat cheek to give him space. he circles the rim with his wet finger as kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“no,” he answers softly. kyungsoo’s all submissive for jongin and jongin likes seeing the older man like this, like he’s letting jongin take care of him. jongin revels in the way kyungsoo has placed his trust on him.

 

jongin hums lightly and he pushes one finger inside kyungsoo’s hole. the other holds off a whimper and taller man leans to place butterfly kisses all over kyungsoo’s chest, down the underside of his breast and over the thin skin covering his sternum. he brushes his plump lips over the sensitive nipples and kyungsoo rolls his hips slightly. 

 

the younger man rubs kyungsoo’s insides with his index finger before pulling out and pouring more lube. he takes his time since it’s made of silicone before he pushes two fingers in. kyungsoo clutches jongin’s head but he’s quick to adjust to the intrusion. a moment and then some pass and kyungsoo starts moving up and down to ride jongin’s thick fingers inside him. the long digits reach farther than kyungsoo’s fingers can and the younger watches his partner starts growing slack-jawed, focusing at being stretched.

 

jongin pulls kyungsoo’s ass cheek farther and he starts slowly pushing his third finger in. kyungsoo hisses at that but all he says is, “go on. please.” 

 

the taller male complies and before long, he is pumping three fingers in and out of kyungsoo, scissoring the short man’s asshole to accommodate his wide girth. once he gets his fingers in a nice pace jongin lets go of kyungsoo’s ass with slight disappointment. it’s rectified a little because he wraps his hand around kyungsoo’s hard on. the other’s cock is leaking pre cum and jongin runs his finger over kyungsoo’s balls, scratching slightly at the soft skin before he strokes the other’s dick. his fingers completely overlap and the head barely peeks out of his closed fist. kyungsoo’s small dick is all pink and pretty and jongin takes his hand off.

 

“spit,” he says, holding it out to kyungsoo. he sees the other man gulp before he follows what jongin has said. jongin uses kyungsoo’s own spit to lightly jerk his boyfriend and the other moans, riding jongin’s own fingers erratically.

 

the younger man pulls his fingers and stops stroking kyungsoo’s dick before he taps the other’s hip lightly. kyungsoo takes the hint and positions himself over jongin’s hard dick. he holds jongin’s erection with his hand, the thick flesh making kyungsoo’s hands look even smaller. jongin takes a deep breath as kyungsoo slowly sinks down.

 

the tip breaches the older man’s entrance slowly and for a moment, kyungsoo closes his eyes and stops. jongin clenches his core hard, trying to calm himself down so he can last. he can feel the muscles of his abs contracting as kyungsoo bottoms out.

 

“fuck,” jongin says, breaking off into a whistle as kyungsoo’s ass finally hits his hard thighs. his cock feels warm with kyungsoo’s wet hole and the older male braces himself on jongin’s shoulders.

 

“move,” jongin almost growls. “ride me like a bitch, babe.”

 

kyungsoo whimpers but he starts moving up and down. his hands clutching jongin’s broad shoulders and his bitten nails digging into the golden skin. kyungsoo starts his pace slow, as he always does, before he starts bouncing harder.

 

jongin slaps kyungsoo’s ass and the latter makes a choked off groan. kyungsoo swivels his hips as he tightens his hole and that has the taller man cursing to hell and back, the move unexpected. jongin buries his nails on kyungsoo’s ass and his hard cock in kyungsoo’s asshole. the only sound in the room is their irregular breathing alongside the squelching sound of lubricated rubber and the slapping skin.

 

“shit. shit,” kyungsoo cusses and then he starts making those little crying noises that jongin loves. the taller man feels himself harden even more as he starts fucking kyungsoo up. the small male sobs and tears start forming in his wide eyes. jongin knows they both find kyungsoo’s prostate as the other maintains his pace. 

 

“j-jongin,” kyungsoo stutters out. his hips are frantic as they start losing their rhythm, tempo all messed up. jongin fucks kyungsoo up, hips lifting, but kyungsoo isn’t quite meeting him. the other is focused on getting his prostrate hit and rubbed against and jongin makes a frustrated noise. he grabs kyungsoo’s dick and pumps the other and kyungsoo half-screams before he comes on jongin’s toned stomach.

 

the other slumps down but jongin is still hard as fuck. he grabs kyungsoo’s waist and practically lifts the other, throwing him down on the bed. he bounces lightly and kyungsoo makes a confused face before jongin pulls almost all the way out before he slams in.

 

kyungsoo’s legs are up in the air as jongin pistons into his tight, wet hole harshly. kyungsoo clutches jongin desperately all aroused and tired. his cock is soft against his little belly but jongin just pushes his face into kyungsoo’s neck, kissing and nipping the sweaty skin.

 

“please, please,” kyungsoo begs. his body slides upwards as jongin continues to hammer into him and kyungsoo just lies there and takes it. jongin likes that—kyungsoo taking his fat cock while tears leak out of his eyes.

 

jongin finds kyungsoo’s lips and the kiss is messy with jongin groaning and moaning into it. he mumbles something incoherent, a warning that he’s coming. he drops his body over kyungsoo’s as he chases his orgasm and lets kyungsoo’s healthy tits rub against him. that does it for him and the tight coil in his stomach goes undone, a cold shiver going down to his toes. he empties himself in the condom and kyungsoo holds his own breath, waiting for the moment to pass.

 

it takes a minute or so but once jongin has come down from the high, he immediately rolls over. he’s a little too heavy for kyungsoo. he lies beside his boyfriend, all spent and sweaty.

 

their eyes meet when they turn their heads and kyungsoo, unexpectedly, giggles.

 

“wow,” the short male says. he’s flushed and looking so beautiful with his heart-shaped smile and lidded eyes. and god, jongin doesn’t want to be cheesy but this is probably how it would feel like to be the luckiest person in the entire universe. 

 

“wow,” jongin smiles back and replies because, well, that’s the only word he can use to describe what has happened—but also… 

 

“can we do that again, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments so i know who yall filthy bitches are


End file.
